Kota's What If
by BaybeeHannah17
Summary: Kota joined 3 years before Gibbs' "What If". What would of happened to Kota, had she not joined the team. Tag to "Life Before His Eyes".


**Just a lil one shot I decided to do. I'm really bored so ya know. ;) Like the description says, Kota joined during Season 6, three years before "Life Before His Eyes". So what would of happened to Kota had she not joined the team. ENJOY!**

**DISCALMER: I own nothing except the story and Kota. **

******PS: Take's off from after it's shown that Tony and Kate would have had a baby (I almost put Ziva instead of Kate, LOL). It goes on like the episode but then goes in it's own direction.**

* * *

Franks and Gibbs were sat in the diner, busy discussing the "What If's" of Gibbs' life. Mike looked at Gibbs.

"Life's dominoes...Ripples, like a stone skipping across the pond. And your the catalyst." He said. Gibbs just looked at him. Franks carried on.

"Think about Ziva. Kate lives, Ziva would have stayed Mossad." He finished.

**_*Flashes to Tony and Ziva interrogation scene* _**

Gibbs shook his head in denial.

"No way, No, your not blaming me for anything." He wasn't going to be accused of something he didn't, or wouldn't have done.

"I didn't _Say _everything." Franks replied.

"But we're just as responsible for the things we do, as the things we don't." He continued. Gibbs looked down at the counter. Franks stared back at him.

"You can't forget Kota." He carried on. Gibbs' eyes wondered up to look straight ahead. Kota. His youngest agent.

"What if Jenny decided not to add to the team. Either way, Kota and Ziva would have crossed paths. It wouldn't have ended well for either of them. She and Ziva are the most dangerous members of your team. You can practically imagine how a fight between the two of them would have ended."

**_*Flashes to Kota's What if*_**

_Kota Jenner and Ziva David were both stood facing each other on opposite sides of the Israeli desert. Bloody, injured, struggling to stay standing. Kota was on a mission with her partner Justin, who was now dead no thanks to the Israeli woman. The mission had obviously involved Israel. The two opposites had crossed paths and well...Got into one nasty fight. Kota spat out some blood._

_"If you wanna live I suggest you move and stay out of the way." Kota spoke. Ziva chuckled._

_"If you want to live I suggest getting on a plane." She retaliated. They had their guns with them, only they were thrown out of reach during the fight. The only weapon they had left was their knives. Both women had a steely grip around their own. The knives had been the cause of most of their injuries. Kota smirked._

_"You wish." She then lunged at her with every last bit of strength she had. Ziva did the same. Their knives at the ready. Next thing they knew they were both gasping for air. Ziva had managed to stab her opponent in a major artery. Kota had managed to get Ziva in the heart. That gasp of air was her last as she fell to the sandy ground. Dead. Kota looked down at her fatal wound. She put a hand over the handle of the knife and fell to her knees. She took a deep breath and pulled out the blade._

_A large amount of blood came seeping out. The soon to be ex-soldier fell back so she was looking towards the clear blue sky. She blinked and took a shallow breath. At least, this way, she would be free from the cruel life she was living. She took one more shallow breath and then stopped all together. Young Kota was dead._

**_*Back with Gibbs and Franks*_ **

"You saved them. Basically." Franks said.

"Well you can forget it 'cause I'm not taking the blame for every coulda, shoulda, didn't, Mike-" When Gibbs looked back, his mentor was gone. He shook his head, next thing he knew he was being served pie with chocolate.

_**REALITY (End scene in the bullpen).**_

Everyone, minus Gibbs was sat at there desks. Busy listening to why McGee hadn't taken the job offer in Okinawa. Tony had just explained what the Agent would be missing. Kota just smiled at them.**  
**

"Alot happens around here Tony." McGee sighed as he sat down.

"I'd hate to miss it." He finished.

"Your not gonna miss a thing McGee." The computer whiz looked up to see Gibbs walking towards his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand..

"Got a dead marine in DC, grab your gear." He said as he set his coffee down to grab his things. Everyone did as ordered.

"Are you sure Gibbs you were injured. We could do this one without you." Ziva wondered as she stood up from her seat. Gibbs grabbed his coat.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Yeah, I mean. We're happy to cover the crime scene boss." Tony said as he stood at the end of his desk and looked at his boss. Gibbs looked at the Senior Field Agent. He shook his head.

"Na I'm good." He said honestly.

"Boss you had a really traumatic day yesterday." McGee said. Kota put her bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Gibbs. You can relax and go home or something." She suggested. He looked at her and then at everyone else. He gave a small smile after putting his coat on.

"My choice. I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he looked at them all. They all smiled at him and began to walk to the elevator. Once he got to the end of the bullpen, he stopped and looked back at it. He smiled.

He's had so many good and bad memories here it's hard to remember them all. He's thought of the what if's. Especially the "What if Kate hadn't died". But he believed all those things happened for a reason. No matter how bad they were. And no matter how many times he wonders about the what if's, he can't change the past. And he has accepted that.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Not the best of stories but ya know. :) Like I said it was just a lil one shot. R&R. **


End file.
